I Never Could Love Like That
is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the series. Summary KILLER KARAOKE – With their humanity turned off, Stefan and Caroline begin wreaking havoc at Whitmore, leaving Damon to come up with a risky plan involving Lily. After rushing to help Jo treat victims of Stefan and Caroline’s latest killing spree, Elena discovers Jo is pregnant, prompting her to reevaluate her own life as a vampire. Meanwhile, when Sarah boldly turns the tables on an unsuspecting Enzo, he is forced to open up about his tragic past. Lastly, at Scull Bar, a twisted round of karaoke leaves Tyler and Matt in a dangerous situation. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson Co-Starring *Lane Miller as Bartender *LB Brown as Steward *Gabrielle Byndloss as Female Student *Brian Patrick Murphy as Dr. Gabler *Wing Liu as Lily's Traveling Companion Uncredited *Daniel McGraw as Chris Trivia *Antagonists: Caroline and Stefan. *Elena sometimes misses being human. *Lily knows Damon has The Cure as she overheard Bonnie give it to him the night before. She knows the reason he hasn't told Elena he has it for fear that she'll want to take it. She tells him that they're the same as they both don't want to be alone. **Elena almost discovers the cure while looking for a t-shirt to put on and Damon keeps her from finding it by giving her one of his to wear. *When Elena tells Jo that the sight all of Stefan and Caroline's victims doesn't bother her at all with Jo believing is because Elena has become desensitized to it as a doctor in training. Elena tells her that's not the reason but it's because she's a vampire and has done the same thing before and could do so again in the future with the right trigger. *Elena learns that Jo is pregnant and reevaluates her life as a vampire. **She admits to Damon that she's a little jealous of Jo being pregnant, showing that she desires to have a family of her own. **She wants to throw Jo a baby shower. *Stefan and Caroline have been on a killing spree and Matt and Tyler are in danger from them. *Matt reveals to Elena that he sees her no different than any other vampire, telling her that she's capable of doing the same things as the humanity free Stefan and Caroline as the reason he refused her blood to heal himself as the reason he hates vampires including her. *Sarah gets Enzo to open up about his past and he tells her that Lily was the one who turned him when she found him dying of consumption in South Hampton port. *After Sarah learns of her true family from Enzo she wants Enzo to turn her into a vampire but he refuses to do so. Even though the vervain is out of her system he doesn't compel her to forget what she's learned. *Damon gives Lily The Ascendant. *Damon tells Lily what to say to Stefan to get his humanity back. **Stefan sees his mother again for the first time in about 150 years. **Stefan turns on his humanity switch again. *After Elena tells her of Kai's imprisonment in the 1903 prison world, Jo calls her father to tell the news and he asks that the Ascendant be destroyed, not to keep Kai imprisoned, but to keep Lily's den locked away. *Lily was not the reason the 1903 prison world was created: as a ripper, she fell in with a band of witches called the Heretics. Like Kai, they were unable to generate their own magic but, when they turned, they could siphon magic off of themselves, granting them not only the powers of magic but the abilities and hunger of vampires. Continuity * Tyler and Matt were both last seen in ''Let Her Go''. * Joshua Parker was mentioned by Jo. He was last seen in Prayer For the Dying. * This is the second episode to feature Jo, but not Alaric. The first one was Prayer For the Dying. * Katherine Pierce was mentioned by Elena. She died in Gone Girl and was last seen in While You Were Sleeping as a hallucination. * This is the second time this season that Elena has mentioned Katherine, the first time was in ''Yellow Ledbetter''. * Candice Accola (Caroline) sings for the fourth time in the show. **The first time was "Eternal Flame" in ''The House Guest''. **The second time was "Go In Peace" in ''Let Her Go''. **The third time was in The Downward Spiral, when she auditioned for a role in a musical organized by Whitmore. Body Count * Bartender - Heart attack by Compulsion; killed by Caroline Forbes * Multiple Students - Unknown; killed by Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes * Chris - Drained of blood; killed by Caroline Forbes * Steward - Broken neck; killed by Lily Salvatore * Dr. Gabler - Slit throat; killed by himself (through compulsion) Cultural References * "I Never Could Love Like That" is a song written by Elmer Bowman (lyricist) and Al Johns (composer), and recorded by vocalist in 1903.Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I Never Could Love Like That" * Natural Born Killers is a 1994 crime film directed by Oliver Stone starring Woody Harrelson, Juliete Lewis, Robert Downey Jr., Tom Sizemore and Tommy Lee Jones. Quotes Promo :Elena '(to 'Damon): "You have to give her a chance. She's your mother." :Damon: "She is a tool to get our supernatural killers out of circulation." :Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Seriously, right now?" :Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" :Stefan: "That's my mother." ---- Extended Promo :Elena '(to 'Damon): "You have to give her a chance. She's your mother." :Damon: "No. She is a tool to get Stefan's humanity back. The sooner we can get our supernatural born killers out of circulation, the better." :Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Are you serious right now?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Lillian Salvatore|'Lily']]): "We can do this. All you have to do is just try.." :Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" :Stefan: "That's my mother." : ---- Clip 1 :[[Caroline|'Caroline']]: 'Lets play... Caroline trivia.' :Tyler: 'I don't even know what that is.' :Caroline: 'Oh, sure you do. You've both dated me, which means you should know everything about me. So, I'm gonna ask you some questions about myself and whoever answers them right... lives.' :Matt: 'You're sick.' :Caroline: 'When is my birthday... Tyler.' :Tyler: 'October tenth.' :Caroline: 'Very good. Alright Matt, your turn. What is my favorite color?' :Matt: 'That's a trick question, you don't have a favorite color.' :Caroline: 'Correct. Okay, now a tie-breaker. Whoever answers first, wins. What was my mom's final memory, before she died?' :Tyler: 'How would we even begin to know that.' :Caroline: 'Oh I'm sure I mentioned it at some point.' :Matt: 'No, you didn't.' :Caroline: 'Come on, tick tock tick tock. Judges are waiting for a final answer. What was my mom's final memory before she kicked the bucket?' ---- Clip 2 :Lily (to Elena): "Well, this was always Damon's favorite. Eggy and baskey." :Damon (to Lily): "Doesn't taste like I remember." :Lily (to Damon): "Well, you were human the last time you tasted it. Our tastes change over time." :[[Lillian Salvatore|'Lily']]: "But Elena. You're fairly new at this, aren't you?" :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: "I turned a few years ago." :Lily: "Do you ever miss it? Being human?" :Elena: "Sometimes." :Lily: "So if I understood correctly; In order to free my companions from that place I was trapped, we'll need the magical device." :Damon: "The Ascendant." :Lily: "Yes. The Ascendant. Where is that?" :Damon: "Safe. Very safe." :Lily: "And we'll also need a celestial event." :Damon: We'll have to do some digging, yeah. Be patient. They take time. They're very rare. :Lily: There's a full moon coming up, will that work? If not, the lyrids meteor shower's in two weeks. :Damon: "Well, lucky you. If you're not a one woman farmer's almanac." :Lily: "Actually, I took your advice and I've been dabbling on Stefan's computer. What a wondrous invention. All that knowledge." :Damon: "And videos of cats running robot vacuum cleaners." :Damon (to Elena): "Everything okay?" :Elena: It's Jo. Someone's been attacking people at Whitmore. :Damon: "Let me guess. One of them's blond and the other likes turning people into human pez dispensers." :Elena: "That's exactly what I'm going to go find out." (to Lily) "Thank you so much for breakfast." ---- Inside Clip :Man: "Who are you people?" :Caroline: "Oh. I'm Caroline. This is Stefan and that..... hmm....was delicious." :Stefan (to Caroline): "Oh look! It's the police officers in training! You guys here to arrest us?" :Damon (to Lily): "I'll take care of Caroline, you look Stefan right in the eyes." :Lily: "And I will return him to the man he used to be." :Damon: Exactly. :Lily (to Enzo and Sarah): "Hello." :Enzo (to Sarah): "Look. You wanted to know who that woman is? She's the most dreadful person I've ever met." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x18 Extended Promo - I Never Could Love Like HD The Vampire Diaries 6x18 Webclip 1 - I Never Could Love Like That HD The Vampire Diaries - I Never Could Love like That Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Inside I Could Never Love Like That Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x18.jpg 6x18 2.jpg 6x18 3.jpg 6x18 1.jpg Enzo's past.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X18-1-Stefan.png 6X18-2-Caroline.png 6X18-3-StefanCaroline.png 6X18-4-StefanCaroline.png 6X18-5-StefanCaroline.png 6X18-6-Sarah.png 6X18-7-Enzo.png 6X18-8-Lily.png 6X18-9-Enzo.png 6X18-10-Lily.png 6X18-11-Enzo.png 6X18-12-SarahEnzo.png 6X18-13-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-14-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-15-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-16-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-17-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-18-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-19-Lily.png 6X18-20-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-21-Lily.png 6X18-22-LilyElenaDamon.png 6X18-23-SarahEnzo.png 6X18-24-Enzo.png 6X18-25-Lily.png 6X18-26-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-27-SarahEnzo.png 6X18-28-Caroline.png 6X18-29-Caroline.png 6X18-30-Stefan.png 6X18-31-Stefan.png 6X18-32-TylerMatt.png 6X18-33-Lily.png 6X18-34-LilyDamon.png 6X18-35-Damon.png 6X18-36-Damon.png 6X18-37-Lily.png 6X18-38-Elena.png 6X18-39-Jo.png 6X18-40-JoElena.png 6X18-41-Elena.png 6X18-42-Jo.png 6X18-43-Sarah.png 6X18-44-Enzo.png 6X18-45-SarahEnzo.png 6X18-46-Sarah.png 6X18-47-Enzo.png 6X18-48-Enzo.png 6X18-49-Lily.png 6X18-50-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-51-Enzo.png 6X18-52-Lily.png 6X18-53-Tyler.png 6X18-54-Caroline.png 6X18-55-Matt.png 6X18-56-MattTyler.png 6X18-57-Stefan.png 6X18-58-Elena.png 6X18-59-Jo.png 6X18-60-Elena.png 6X18-61-JoElena.png 6X18-62-Jo.png 6X18-63-Enzo.png 6X18-64-Sarah.png 6X18-65-Enzo.png 6X18-66-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-67-Lily.png 6X18-68-LilyDanon.png 6X18-69-Damon.png 6X18-70-Lily.png 6X18-71-LilyDamon.png 6X18-72-LilyDamon.png 6X18-73-Caroline.png 6X18-74-Stefan.png 6X18-75-CarolineMattTyler.png 6X18-76-Tyler.png 6X18-77-TylerMatt.png 6X18-78-Elena.png 6X18-79-Damon.png 6X18-80-Elena.png 6X18-81-Lily.png 6X18-82-LilyDamon.png 6X18-83-Sarah.png 6X18-84-Enzo.png 6X18-85-Enzo.png 6X18-86-Enzo.png 6X18-87-EnzoSarah.png 6X18-88-Tyler.png 6X18-89-TylerMatt.png 6X18-90-LilyDamon.png 6X18-91-CarolineStefan.png 6X18-92-Lily.png 6X18-93-DamonLily.png 6X18-94-Stefan.png 6X18-95-StefanCaroline.png 6X18-96-DamonLily.png 6X18-97-Caroline.png 6X18-98-TylerMatt.png 6X18-99-Elena.png 6X18-100-ElenaMatt.png 6X18-101-Tyler.png 6X18-102-Elena.png 6X18-103-LilyStefan.png 6X18-104-Damon.png 6X18-105-LilyDamon.png 6X18-106-LilyStefan.png 6X18-107-LilyStefan.png 6X18-108-DamonStefan.png 6X18-109-Stefan.png 6X18-110-DamonStefan.png 6X18-111-Damon.png 6X18-112-Damon.png 6X18-113-Matt.png 6X18-114-Elena.png 6X18-115-Matt.png 6X18-116-Elena.png 6X18-117-ElenaMatt.png 6X18-118-Sarah.png 6X18-119-SarahEnzo.png 6X18-120-SarahEnzo.png 6X18-121-Enzo.png 6X18-122-Sarah.png 6X18-123-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-124-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-125-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-126-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-127-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-128-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-129-Lily.png 6X18-130-Elena.png 6X18-131-Damon.png 6X18-132-Jo.png |-| Behind the Scenes= 6x18name.jpg References See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes